Empty
by The Magic Mushroom
Summary: "Son frère ne quittait jamais ses pensées, ses rêves, ses gestes, ses paroles. Il était là, tout le temps, avec lui, en lui. Il n'était plus tout à fait George, ni tout à fait Fred. Il était juste du vide, un immense vide. Et c'était atrocement douloureux. C'était comme... comme s'il ne serait plus jamais capable d'exister totalement." One-Shot sur la mort de Fred.


Hellow ~

Voici un petit O.S qui me tient à coeur et que j'ai écris il y a un peu plus de trois semaines. Je suis consciente que le sujet a été utilisé et ré-utilisé, mais je voulais vraiment écrire dessus. Donc j'espère que ça vous plaira, que vous ne verrez pas d'incohérences par rapport aux évènements du livre, et que vous chialerez comme des madeleines ! (Nan, je suis pas sadique, qui a dit ça ?).

Enjoy !

PS : Mon bisounours, si tu passes par là, ce One-Shot est pour toi ! Et promis, je me mets aux autres projets rapidement...

PS 2 : Je voudrais pas influencer qui que ce soit, mais la chanson 'When You're Gone' de Avril Lavigne colle assez bien avec le texte, 'fin j'crois...

* * *

Il se tourne et se retourne sans cesse, le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Sa respiration est saccadée et il a l'impression qu'il va étouffer. Il n'arrive plus à distinguer rêve et réalité, imaginaire et fiction, vie et mort. Il se perd dans son propre esprit, au bord de la folie. La douleur qui l'étreint est si violente qu'elle menace de le submerger à chaque seconde.

Et quand il pense qu'il ne peut plus le supporter plus longtemps, elle s'arrête. Juste quelques instants de répit avant que le cercle vicieux qu'est la souffrance ne reprenne.

Et là, immobile dans une position fœtale, ses bras l'enserrant aussi fort qu'il le peut, des tremblements le secouant de toutes parts, il peut enfin souffler.  
Une larme, une seule, brille sur sa joue, tandis que ses yeux sont grands ouverts dans les ténèbres de sa chambre. Puis, soudain, il se lève, les bras devant lui, hésitant dans le noir. Pas comme s'il voulait atteindre la lumière, de toute manière il connaît la pièce par cœur, non. Comme s'il cherchait quelque-chose, _quelqu'un_, ses mains happent le vide avec désespoir.

Encore une fois, il n'y a personne.

Encore une fois, il a l'impression que son monde s'écroule.

Encore une fois, se rappeler qu'il n'est plus là est si douloureux qu'il pense vivre une petite mort.

Encore une fois, il n'y a rien de plus que l'air étouffant de la chambre auquel il peut se raccrocher.

Encore une fois, il y a juste un mot, un nom, un cri sourd, un appel à l'aide muet, des lèvres qui remuent sans pouvoir prononcer un son, ces quatre minuscules lettres et pourtant tant de souffrance qui résonnent dans la prison de son cœur, dans son esprit brisé.

'_Fred._'

.

.

Il ne sait pas ce qui avait été le plus dur.

Voir le rayon de lumière émeraude le frapper en pleine poitrine avant que le plafond du couloir où ils étaient n'explose, tandis que son sourire restait encore accroché sur ses lèvres ?

Continuer à se battre alors qu'il savait que l'éclat de ces yeux pareils aux siens s'était éteint ?

Courir, lancer des sorts çà et là, alors qu'il sentait son esprit partir en même temps que lui ? Il était tellement loin de la réalité à ce moment-là, comme si tout ce qui se déroulait autour de lui n'était qu'un rêve éveillé, qu'il ne faisait même plus la différence entre alliés et ennemis.

Mais honnêtement, il s'en foutait. Parce-que Fred était mort.

Allongé sur le sol en marbre de la Grande Salle, parmi les dizaines et dizaines de victimes, mortes ou juste blessées, il était bel et bien immobile, tel une statue à peine achevée couverte de sang. Et il avait beau le secouer de toutes ses forces pour qu'il revienne, pour qu'il sourit encore, pour entendre à nouveau son rire, pour percevoir encore la connexion magique - quelle ironie - qui s'établissait entre eux sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de parler, pour qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il lui avoue que tout ça n'était qu'une putain de mauvaise blague, il avait beau espérer de tout son coeur, de prier Merlin peut-être pour la première fois, son corps restait froid et son visage vide et sans autre expression que la réminiscence de son dernier sourire.

Ce n'est que lorsque son père abaissa ses paupières, sa mère et sa soeur se serrant mutuellement dans les bras comme deux naufragées, comme si elles étaient un point d'ancrage l'une pour l'autre, qu'il réalisa. Il réalisa que plus jamais il ne reverrait son frère sourire, plus jamais il ne lui sortirait une de ces blagues qui le faisait s'écrouler de rire, plus jamais ils n'embêteraient ensemble Bill à propos de Fleur, plus jamais ils n'auraient ces disputes futiles avec leur mère, plus jamais ils ne taquineraient Charlie parce-qu'il préféraient les bêtes aux femmes, plus jamais ils ne dissimuleraient les objets moldus de leur père en faisant par la suite semblant de ne pas savoir où ils étaient, plus jamais ils prendraient tous les deux Ginny par les bras pour la faire voler comme ils adoraient le faire, plus jamais ils décoifferaient les cheveux de Ron en riant, plus jamais ils n'auraient l'occasion de faire de mauvaises blagues à Percy, plus jamais ils ne feraient de projets en commun pour la boutique, et_ plus jamais_, plus jamais ils ne se tiendraient l'un contre l'autre en murmurant qu'ils seraient toujours ensemble peu importe ce que la vie leur réservait.  
Et ça lui fit mal. Tellement mal qu'il avait l'impression que son coeur allait se décrocher. Mais est-ce-qu'il battait seulement encore ? Ne s'était-il pas arrêté au même moment que celui de son frère ?

Il voulait s'enfuir loin, très loin du cadavre glacé de la seule personne qui comptait réellement, loin des pleurs désespérés et déchirants de sa mère et de sa soeur, loin du visage ravagé et abasourdi de son père, loin du Percy recroquevillé sur lui-même qui lui rappelait sans cesse que ses derniers mots avaient été pour lui, loin des douces paroles de Fleur qui réconfortait Bill, loin de la main de Ron qui serrait si fort celle d'Hermione qu'elles semblaient avoir fusionné, loin de Charlie qui pleurait en silence les poings serrés, loin de Harry qui chancelait comme s'il ne pouvait pas y croire, loin de toutes les figures dévastées autour de lui qui paraissaient s'approcher, comme pour l'enserrer, tel un étau de feu et de glacé mêlés.

Il étouffait, ses jambes tremblaient et, toute volonté le quittant brusquement, s'effondra aux côtés de sa famille et versa enfin les larmes qu'il avait retenues jusqu'à présent. Des larmes d'incompréhension, des larmes de douleur, des larmes qui tombaient une à une, glissant sur ses joues pâles telle la vie qui s'échappait de lui. C'était comme si on lui arrachait la moitié de son être, ne laissant qu'un vide immense. Et le vide ne pouvait vivre sans son complément. C'était trop demander, son coeur ne pouvait le supporter.

Il voulait être ce corps brisé, il voulait que son frère soit encore là, à sa place, il voulait faire comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore des gamins et qu'ils échangeaient leurs noms pour confondre tout le monde, il voulait être lui. **Il voulait être Fred**. Plus que jamais.

'_T'avais dit qu'on resterait toujours ensemble_, murmura-t-il, les sanglots à peine retenus dans sa voix. _T'avais dit que même la mort pourrait pas nous séparer. Fred !_ Il se mit à crier. _Fred, dis-moi que c'était pas des mensonges ! Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai ! Tu peux pas être mort ! T'as pas le droit !_ Il fut prit d'un frisson qui le secoua tout entier, et il posa son front sur le torse de son frère. _Fred, je t'en supplie, me laisse pas tout seul..._

Il avait continué à pleurer sur le cadavre, criant, perdu dans l'intensité de la douleur. Parfois il murmurait des mots à l'oreille de son frère, parfois il se balançait d'avant en arrière comme s'il voulait chasser le mal qui montait en lui, parfois il suppliait et ses paroles incompréhensibles se noyaient dans ses larmes.

Et toujours, toujours la folie l'emportait.

Mais ce n'était pas cela qui avait été le plus difficile. Oh, non - si seulement. Le plus douloureux n'avait été ni de mettre le corps dans un simple cercueil de chêne - il était certain qu'il se serait indigné devant la médiocrité de l'enterrement, il était Fred Weasley après tout.

Ni de trouver quoi marquer sur sa tombe pour rendre honneur à sa joyeuse mais courte vie, pour finir par se contenter de 'Pour toujours dans mon cœur' qui était si mièvre et qui n'effleurait juste que la surface de ses sentiments.

Ni de s'effondrer devant tout le monde à l'enterrement parce-qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter qu'il soit parti.

Ni de faire tous les cartons, emballer toutes ses affaires - qui étaient peut-être les siennes, parce-qu'ils partageaient toujours tout - : les vêtements qu'il avait porté et qui sentait encore son parfum, les livres dont chaque mot avait été lu et re-lu par lui, tous les objets qui lui faisaient penser à lui.

Ni de voir le visage de sa mère s'éclairer en l'apercevant, avant qu'elle ne se rappelle qu'il n'était _que_ George.

Ni de recevoir les condoléances de la part de personnes qui se trompaient et l'appelaient Fred.

Ni de se lever chaque matin, de se regarder dans le miroir et observer son reflet en le suppliant de se détacher de la surface lisse et de venir se placer à ses côtés.

Ni de penser à ce que ferait et dirait son frère à chaque instant.

Ni de lire la pitié dans le regard de Ron tandis qu'il se laissait peu à peu dépérir.

Ni de subir la lâcheté de Percy qui n'osait pas le regarder en face, se demandant s'il avait encore le droit de porter le deuil de sa famille.

Ni d'entendre les paroles réalistes de Bill lui conseillant d'aller de l'avant, _pour Fred_.

Ni de lire les lettres de Charlie qui se voulaient consolatrices et auxquelles il n'avait aucune envie de répondre.

Ni de remarquer le regard fuyant de son père, comme si c'était un crime que lui soit en vie et pas son frère.

Ni de sentir monter en lui, en plus de cet atroce déchirement, la rancœur, le dégoût de lui-même car **jamais il n'avait autant haï être George**.

Non, ce n'était rien de cela.

Le pire de tout, c'était de devoir survivre à son absence tous les jours, toutes les heures, toutes les minutes, toutes les secondes, jusqu'à la fin de _sa putain de vie_. Ça le rongeait de l'intérieur, comme si le gouffre qui s'était ouvert en lui ce jour-là dévorait peu à peu le reste de sa misérable existence, comme s'il l'attirait inexorablement vers une déchéance certaine qu'il ne pouvait pas empêcher, qu'il ne voulait pas empêcher.

Son frère ne quittait jamais ses pensées, ses rêves, ses gestes, ses paroles. Il était là, tout le temps, avec lui, en lui. Il n'était plus tout à fait George, ni tout à fait Fred. Il était juste du vide, un immense vide. Et c'était atrocement douloureux. C'était comme... _comme s'il ne serait plus jamais capable d'exister totalement_.

Il sombrait doucement dans un précipice sans fond, et il n'y avait rien, strictement rien pour le retenir.

.

.

Il n'a pas besoin d'allumer la lumière pour se guider. Il bute deux, trois fois sur des objets qu'il pourrait parfaitement identifier s'il en avait envie. Mais ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a plus envie de rien. Il se dirige à pas lents dans le noir jusqu'à la salle de bain. Là non plus il n'appuie pas sur l'interrupteur. Il n'a pas envie de voir son visage dans le miroir. Ça le fait souffrir à chaque fois. Comme une piqûre de rappel : 'Toi t'es encore là mon gars. _T'es encore vivant sale con._'

L'eau coule, il s'asperge le visage. Il frissonne parce-que c'est glacé et qu'il n'est vêtu que d'un simple pantalon de pyjama. Quand l'eau s'arrête, il pose ses paumes sur le bord du lavabo. Il tremble encore. Ça ne finira donc jamais ?

Soudain, il sursaute. On a frappé à la porte. Ses sourcils se froncent. Personne ne lui rend jamais visite. Surtout à quatre heures du matin. Il hausse les épaules. On insiste. Il soupire bruyamment. Sort de la salle de bain. Se dirige vers la porte. L'ouvre.

Il écarquillent les yeux en voyant qui se tient devant lui, dans la lumière pâle et inquiétante du couloir. Il dévore du regard la douce peau caramel de la jeune femme, remonte jusqu'à un visage pointu et émacié, des lèvres tremblantes qui ont été mordues tant de fois, des cheveux noirs emmêlés qui semblent ne pas avoir été lavés depuis des mois, et enfin, des grands yeux sombres, implorants, qui le fixent sérieusement.

Des yeux qui l'attirent tout comme l'abîme au fond de lui.

Des yeux semblables aux siens.

Deux gouffres.

Vides.

'_Angie ?_'

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Laissez-moi une p'tite review pour me donner votre avis :D

Bye ~


End file.
